Flashlights and waterproof flashlights are well known. The flashlight market is considered by some to be a relatively mature but highly competitive. There is a need to provide features which help make a flashlight attractive to a consumer, thereby providing value and differentiation in the market place.
The applicant does not concede that the prior art discussed in the specification forms part of the common general knowledge in the art at the priority date of this application.